


Хочешь быть моей?

by MasterIota



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Во время семейного ужина Кэсс говорит, что собирается жениться на Стефани, но та не подозревала даже о том, что они встречаются.





	Хочешь быть моей?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [do you want to be mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552641) by [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall). 



Стефани официально терпеть не могла воскресенья с тех пор, как Альфред настоял на необходимости еженедельных «семейных» ужинов. Она знала, что это просто попытка присмотреть, позаботиться и заодно хотя бы раз обеспечить их всех приличной едой, но каждый раз чувствовала себя неловко — с учетом того, насколько далеки от «семейных» были ее отношения с Брюсом.

Большую часть этих обедов она просиживала между Кэсс и Тимом — напротив Дэмиена, которому корчила рожи, пока никто не видел, — полностью сосредоточившись на еде и разговорах с ними. Последние месяцы это неплохо работало. Они с Брюсом успешно игнорировали друг друга — несмотря на то, что она стала чем-то большим, чем всего лишь «маленьким разочарованием», он все еще ни капли ее не уважал, но эти вечера много значили для Кэсс, и Стефани молчала.

Она могла сдерживаться, по крайней мере, до того вечера, когда Кэсс вскользь заметила:

— Я женюсь на Стефани.

В резко упавшей тишине особенно хорошо было слышно, как Стефани кашляет, подавившись супом. Тим среагировал первым — он постучал ее по спине, пытаясь помочь. В конце концов она восстановила дыхание и подняла на Кэсс затуманенный взгляд:

— Ты на мне что?

Она не подозревала, что они хотя бы встречаются.

Кэсс пожала плечами, как будто ничего особенного не происходило, и уверенно повторила:

— Я хочу на тебе жениться.

Стефани изумленно уставилась на нее.

— Послушай, Кэсс, ты ведь знаешь, что большинство людей начинают со свиданий, а не с брака, — Стефани отчаянно оглядывалась вокруг, безмолвно пытаясь убедить остальных в несерьезности происходящего.

Джейсон следил за выражением лица Брюса и выглядел так, как будто вот-вот лопнет от смеха, Дик просто светился от радости, и только Дюк, похоже, был готов помочь ей. Стефани хотелось бы, чтобы Барбара была рядом — хотелось бы иметь ее поддержку, — но этой ночью у Хищных Птиц что-то не заладилось, и там она определенно была нужнее.

— Ты могла бы выбрать кого-то получше, — Дэмиен повернулся к Кэсс, и Стефани мстительно пнула его под столом.

Дэмиен все еще мило улыбался, но Стефани прекрасно понимала, что в глубине души он торжествует, добившись своего.

— Я думала, что мы начали со свиданий, — сказала Кэсс, и Стефани резко вскинула голову, снова поворачиваясь к ней, недоуменно хлопая глазами.

— Ты думала, что мы встречаемся? — неверяще переспросила она, пытаясь как-то уложить это в своей голове.

Кэсс слегка отодвинулась, как будто почувствовав себя некомфортно, и Стефани, нахмурившись, протянула руку и накрыла ее ладонь своей. Ситуация могла быть неловкой и странной, но она не хотела, чтобы Кэсс было плохо, и ей самой стало легче, когда Кэсс ответила на прикосновение одной из своих коротких улыбок.

— Мы живем вместе, — начала перечислять Кэсс, — вместе обедаем и смотрим фильмы. Я спрашивала у Дика, и он сказал, что это и есть свидания.

Стефани открыла рот — она собиралась сказать, что так поступают и просто друзья, — но тут же закрыла его, вспомнив месяцы, прошедшие с тех пор, как Кэсс переехала к ней. Конечно, у них были разные комнаты, но в чем-то Кэсс была права.

Они проводили так много времени вместе, просто тренируясь и патрулируя город. Когда они возвращались домой, они готовили попкорн, и Стефани выбирала фильм, который им стоит посмотреть. Они засыпали на одном диване, держась за руки. Просыпающаяся первой ради тренировок и кофе Кэсс будила ее с улыбкой, которая заставляла Стефани буквально влюбляться, и иногда ей так хотелось просто взять и поцеловать Кэсс, и…

— Мы встречались, — проговорила Стефани. — Как я могла это упустить?

В этот момент Тим всё-таки рассмеялся, и Стефани подумала, что стоит подкинуть какую-нибудь склизкую гадость ему в ботинки.

— Мы встречаемся? — уточнила Кэсс, глядя на Стефани с надеждой.

Та с неловкой ухмылкой кивнула, повторила: “Мы встречаемся”, — и рассмеялась, склоняясь к Кэсс и прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу.

— И мы можем пожениться? — спросила Кэсс, и Стефани рассмеялась снова.

— Может, чуть позже. Я, пожалуй, предпочту для начала просто повстречаться с тобой, зная об этом.

Ее ладонь все еще лежала поверх ладони Кэсс, и она воспользовалась этим преимуществом, переплетая их пальцы — просто чтобы держать Кэсс за руку, пусть даже с учетом их позы это было довольно странно.

Она хотела поцеловать Кэсс немедленно, просто потому что она могла, но кто-то прокашлялся, и Стефани застыла.

— Упс, — пробормотала она в пространство, чуть отстраняясь от Кэсс. Брюс сверлил их почти осязаемым взглядом, но Кэсс не выпустила пальцев Стефани и не попыталась спрятать глаза, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении, — заявила она.

Какое-то время они сверлили друг друга взглядами, и от этого Джейсон окончательно захлебнулся смехом.

Стеф бросила взгляд на Дюка, по-прежнему рассчитывая хоть на какую-то поддержку, но тот пожал плечами в ответ и вернулся к созерцанию разворачивающегося конфликта.

Это тянулось почти бесконечно долго, но в конце концов Брюс вздохнул, кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, привстал, протянул руку и легонько сжал плечо Кэсс. Стефани всегда восхищало, как эти двое понимали друг друга без слов, но прямо сейчас ей не хотелось уточнять, что происходит. Не хотелось им мешать.

Она хихикнула про себя, вспомнив о своей старой маске Спойлер, девочки-помехи. Брюс заметил это, посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом, и Стефани села ровнее, отвечая ему своим фирменным упрямым взглядом. Он покачал головой и опустился обратно на стул, и, видимо, на этом шоу было окончено, потому что он вернулся к трапезе.

Тим хлопнул ее по плечу, Дюк ухмыльнулся, и она смутно расслышала, как Дик спрашивает, не нужна ли помощь в подготовке свадьбы, но это, по правде говоря, не слишком ее интересовало, потому что Кэсс повернулась к ней, совершенно счастливая, и Стефани мысленно послала все к черту.

Она наклонилась к Кэсс: отпустила ее руку, позволяя найти равновесие, коснулась ладонью щеки и потянулась за поцелуем. Стефани планировала что-то лёгкое, почти целомудренное, но Джейсон, тихо обошедший стол, толкнул ее в спину — прямо на Кэсс, вынуждая их обеих потерять равновесие и упасть со стульев. Черт, Стефани собиралась убить его взглядом — но Кэсс рассмеялась, и через мгновение они уже снова целовались.

И больше ничего не имело значения.


End file.
